An embodiment relates generally to detection of a wet road surface using mirror-effect reflective surfaces.
Precipitation on a driving surface causes several different issues for a vehicle. For example, water on a road reduces the coefficient of friction between the tires of the vehicle and the surface of the road resulting in vehicle stability issues. Typically, a system or subsystem of the vehicle senses for precipitation on the road utilizing some sensing operation which occurs when the precipitation is already negatively impacting the vehicle operation such as detecting wheel slip. Under such circumstances, the precipitation is already affecting the vehicle (e.g., wheel slip), and therefore, any reaction at this point becomes reactive. Proactive approach would be to know of the wet surface condition ahead of time as opposed in order to have such systems active which can prevent loss of control due to wet surfaces.